clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tidalwave11/A Hint of Entropy
It's great, except for one small flaw: BUREAU MEMBERS DON'T INTERFERE WITH OTHER UNIVERSES' AFFAIRS UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY. Therefore, Director Benny has no place in filming that lottery commercial or whatever it is, since it doesn't concern his universe. Besides, he wouldn't waste his time in other universes, as his job is hard enough as it is. However, you still got it GREAT. I would imagine the Bureaucrats of each universe would all congregate at least once a year to maintain order in the Holy Wikia, so good idea there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Due to the fact that it's in an alternate reality, there's always a few changes. In this reality, Bureacrats constantly assist eachother, even if they're not from the same universe. A few other minor things are diffrent aswell. Mabel is slightly kinder, and waffles sadly do not exsist.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- NOOB QUESTIONS ABOUND *Why isn't Fawful speaking in poor English? That's his trademark! *What's a vacuum block, when did Bowser get Kirby abilities, and when I can add something? **Is that from Bowser's Inside Story? *Why didn't Bowser's white blood cells fire antibodies at our heros? Wouldn't that destroy them better than sending macrophages to eat them? *What exactly is a Robotcizer? I remember reading about one in an old digital copy of a Sonic comic, but I can't really recall what it is. *I love Mario stories, can I have some nerdy Magickoopa join the team, along with other characters from various universes? *Is this a collaborative effort, or is it a one-man-story? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- And geek answers to the rescue! Unfortunately, I can only answer the white blood cell question, cuz the others had me drooling. Plasma cells wouldn't actually eat up the protagonists, they would just fire antibodies at them. And besides, antibodies only disable and mark pathogens, they don't destroy them. Macrophages actually EAT pathogens, so Tidalwave did his immunology homework. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Presenting... TEH ANSWERS!!! 1. I forgot. You can edit it to make his speech bad english if you like. 2. Yes, it is from Bowser's inside story. 3. Gratz to Explorer for answering this question. But my original reason was because Bowser's immunity would be diffrent from me and you. 4. A robotizizer is a device from the sonic archie comics that fuses victims with metallic parts, turning them into robots under the control of Dr. Robotnik. While the victim is still aware of they're surroundings, they no longer have control of their actions. De-robitizers can be used to revert victims to normal, but the robotizizer used on Sonic was a new model that the bureau has no special de-robotizier for. 5. Of course, he might end up as the fourth member of teh 1337 warriors as a replacemnet for that silly nurse who was kicked out. 6. While I'll disallow anyone except me to add new chapters, I will allow anyone to edit the chapters once they're uploaded. Suggestion I have an idea. Let's throw in a plot twist? There's nothin' like a good ol' plot twist, eh? Until now, you thought good was good and bad was bad..... All that is about to change. This is the plot twist: LORD CARRION IS ACTUALLY MAYOR MCFLAPP IN DISGUISE! Lord Carrion, Anti-Director Kenny, and the rest of the Bureau of Entropy have disguised themselves as the Bureau of Fiction and brainwashed the real Bureau to act like the Bureau of Entropy, so the characters will inadvertently help the Bureau of Entropy while confusing the audience. Explorer notices a discrepancy in the behavior of "Mayor McFlapp" and the real Mayor, and discovers the truth. He then frees the real Bureau of Fiction and the story continues, albeit on a twisted plot. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That's a good suggestion. While I am unable to input that suggestion into the fanfic as of now, maybe you could make it into a contest entry for my contest. Also, if you do make a contest entry with this plot twist in it, some notable bereaucrats from the other universe (Especially Bella) might end up confused from the whole thing. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 10:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC)